Red Puckett
Red Puckett (also known as Little Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood, and The Girl in the Hood) is the main protagonist of the ''Hoodwinked'' series. She is the 4 foot 6 granddaughter of Granny Puckett. Red usually wears a red hood, which was passed down to her from relatives of preceding generations (which is also why they call her "Red"). Biography and Personality Red is kind, brave, and never rude (except, of course, when fighting). In Hoodwinked!, she has a longing to leave the forest she has called home. Red is smart and witty, she feels pressured to follow her grandmothers path but ends up failing when she trys. As she continues on her journey she also feels that she can do everything on her own but ruins a partnership by trying. In Hoodwinked! Hood vs Evil she is aparent to be able to drive. She also is majorly ofended when someone calls her a little girl, and that almost kills her. ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, Red is a delivery girl for Granny Puckett's goody business, Granny Puckett’s Goodies, but yet longs to explore the world beyond the forest in which she lives. At the beginning of the movie, Red enters her granny's cottage and sees Granny in bed. After she comments on what big hands she has, what big ears she has, what big eyes she has, and what bad breath she has. After she says she has bad breath, Granny gets offended and removes her "face", revealing that it's really the Big Bad Wolf in disguise. After trying to attack Wolf with her Karate skills, Wolf grabs a fire poker and tries to stab Red with it, but she runs away and orders him to tell her what he has done with her granny, who then emerges from her closet all tied up. Suddenly, the Woodsman crashes through Granny's window and startles Red, the Wolf, and Granny. Cutting back to the current day, the woods' police force arrive and Chief Grizzly and Bill Stork enter the house and question the four about what happened. When the police call Red in, Detective Nicky Flippers asks Chief Grizzly why Red has handcuffs on her. Flippers asks Red how it all began, and the little girl explains that she was making deliveries for Granny's goody shop. After the story, Flippers asks Red if she deliberately took her granny's recipes from the family home without permission and if she sat on a dangerous journey off the mountain alone, and Red says that she did. Cutting back to the story, Red decides to get to Granny's by taking her friend Boingo's cable car, and the little bunny tells Red that he guesses that running the cable car isn't so bad and that it's a great way to see the forest without worrying about all of the beasts out there (like wolves). He continues to say that the woods is a dangerous place for him. Red also tells Boingo that she doesn't usually deliver up this far and that she has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit's evil plan and that he's going to shut down everybody in the woods if they're not careful. Suddenly, the cable car door flies open and Red falls out of Boingo's cable car, hitting tree branches along the way. She survives the fall and when she picks up her basket, she sees a wolf's footprint. Then a squirrel jumps down and takes a picture of Red from his mouth. When Red turns around, the Wolf appears and asks her a lot of questions. After that, she tells her to let him have a look in her basket. When she refuses, the wolf roars in her face, scaring her away. When she encounters him again, she sprays him in the eyes with Wolf Away and beats him up with her Kung Fu skills, and then flees. Angered, the Wolf chases after Red in an attempt to kill her, but ends up falling into a river after grabbing Red's hood (which turns out to be birds flying in it). The Wolf then vows revenge on Red next time. After losing the Big Bad Wolf, Red flees into the mountains and finds a cabin that belongs to a singing goat by the name of Japeth. She asks him to use his phone so she could call Granny to tell her that she's on her way to see her, but Granny says that she's not prepared and screams, then hangs up. Red tells Japeth that her granny's in trouble and that she's gotta find a way around the mountain fast. So Japeth sings "Be Prepared" and pulls a lever that sneds him and Red down a trapdoor, and they both go along a track in a mining cart, when all of a sudden, an avalanche approaches, so Japeth starts singing his "Avalanche" song. Then Red sees what appears to be a vision of Granny, who tells her granddaughter to use her hood, so she does so and flies into the air, with her hood serving as a parachute. Japeth also appears using helicopter horns and says that he was prepared and chuckles. Arriving at Granny's cottage, Red enters and asks if everything's okay. Granny (with an odd voice) says yes and tells Red to come in. In the present day, Nicky Flippers asks Red if the Wolf was disguised as her grandma, and Red says yes. Flippers asks if she bought that, and Red says no and that the Woodsman smashed through the window and was screaming "like a maniac". Red says that the wolf was going to eat them all. Nicky Flippers then calls the Wolf (who angrily glares at Red as he walks in in slow motion) in. Later that night, back at the cottage, after discovering Granny's double life, she becomes sad and runs away. Then someone in Red's hood enters the cottage and steals one of the pig officers' basket and goes to his cable car, where Red is hiding in the bushes. Then he removes the hood, revealing himself to be Boingo. Red follows Boingo and hangs onto the cable car to his cave lair. After confronting Boingo, the two fight for a while, and Boingo ends up winning due to his tall ears. Red is then tied up and gagged by Dolph, one of Boingo's ski team members. Boingo reveals to Red that he's going to build his evil empire called BoingoSnax and replace the forest with it. He then has Red be put into the cable car filled with dynamite (which Boingo refers to as "The Dino-Mite Express Home"). However, Granny manages to save Red and destroy the cable car. But Boingo and the Evil Ski Team are after the two ladies, so they both use their hoods to escape from the villains, who are then arrested by the police. having a cup of tea with Wolf and Twitchy]] At the end of the movie, Nicky Flippers shows up and says that he's been thinking about them joining him on the Happily Ever After Agency, and they all accept the job. Red says that she always did like happily ever afters, then puts on her hood and smiles at the camera. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil '']]Red first appears on bridge some where in the mountains. There she runs into a troll who is determined to stop her. Just as she was about to cross the bridge, the troll calls her a little girl. red loses her cool and the vibtrations of her fighting causes the basket to fall. She fails her test and is revealed that she is training with the sisters of the hood. The sisters atempt to shoe red the secert recipe, but it is found out it has been stolen. Red must then team up with wolf to save her granny from the clutches of evil. Fighting Style Red is also well-trained in Karate (as shown in a picture in the original movie). Trivia *It is unknown who Red's parents are and/or what happened to them. *Originally, Tara Strong auditioned for the role of Red for the [[Hoodwinked!|first ''Hoodwinked movie]], but she lost the role to Anne Hathaway, who gets replaced by Hayden Panettiere for the rest of the series. Gallery Red pucket.jpg Red karate hoodwinked.jpg Red Hoodwinked-04 400.jpg Red puckett interview hoodwinked.jpg Red_wolf_hoodwink.jpg|Red encountering Wolf Gal hoodwinked.jpg 1.jpg Hoodwinked-20051212085549452 640w.jpg Hoodwinked red scared.jpg Hoodwinked-too-hood-vs-evil-photo7.jpg|A slightly older Red shaking hands with Wolf in Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil 001.jpg Hoodwinked too hood vs. evil event main.jpgHoodwinked Too Red.jpg Hoodwinkedtoo.jpg Hoodwinked2.jpg Hoodwinked 2 hood vs evil red.jpg Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters